poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Early Poptropica Island
| suceeded = Shark Tooth Island }}Early Poptropica, sometimes abbreviated as EP, is the 1st island in Poptropica, and it was released in September 2007. The Early Poptropicans reside on this island. The task of the island is to find and return 3 items stolen from the Early Poptropicans. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours Full Walkthrough Written Tutorial Once you arrive on the island, go to the right until you get to Early Poptropica. The poptropicans here have lost three items: a pig, a water bucket and a flag. They will send you to these three missing items. First, jump inside the well in Early Poptropica. Jump from platform to platform using boxes until you reach the upper left corner. There is a Glow Stick located there. Pick it up and get out of the well. Now, head back to the Main Street and enter the manhole in the floor. Avoiding all the spiders, get down to the floor and pick up the Prized Porker while avoiding the giant green spider. Now, enter the tunnel on your left. Here, your Glow Stick will light the way through the tunnel. Find the Golden Egg (located in the middle of the tunnel) and travel upward to find an exit. Then, you'll find yourself in front of Poptropica Towers. Jump to the ledge of the first building you see and head for the roof. Travel from rooftop to rooftop until you reach the blue building. There, climb to the very top and climb up the vine. Once you're up there, click on a pair of giant purple feet to talk with The Purple Giant. He'll accept your Golden Egg as payment to enter his garden. Go to the right and you're gonna find the Water Bucket. Keep going to the right and pass all the aircrafts until you find a Jet Pack. Pick it up and go back to the garden. There, use the jet pack to fly over the shovel and go through the "Exit". You'll be back on the Main Street ''and you'll land on the top of the water tower where the 'Signal Flag's' located. Pick it up. Head back to Early Poptropica and return to each of the three pilgrims their missing items. Once you return the Signal Flag, a boat will reach the dock. Talk to the person on the boat, and he will thank you with the Medallion. Video Tutorial Poptropica Tutorials - Early Poptropica Island Complete Walkthrough-0|Early Poptropica Island complete walkthrough Three Stolen Items *Prized Porker *Water Bucket *Signal Flag Characters *Early Poptropicans *Green Sewer Spider *Purple Giant *Spiders *Storage Cavern Guy *Spider Girl *Balloon Salesman Items *Glow Stick *Golden Egg *Jet Pack *Prized Porker *Signal Flag *Water Bucket *Early Poptropica Medallion Places *Aircraft Graveyard *Arcade (Common Room ) *Dark Room *Early Poptropica *Main Street *PopArt Museum *Poptropica Towers *Soda Pop Shop (Common Room ) *Storage Cavern *The Pit *The Purple Giant Common Rooms Soda Pop Shop Arcade* ''* Only available when there is no advertisement. Trivia *All of the Early Poptropicans here are pixelated to give the world an 'old' feel. *This is the only island to have two multiplayer rooms. Although, the Arcade only appears when there is no advertisement (which is very rare these days). *The Early Poptropica sign that marks where the pilgrims are says 'EST. 1983.' *This is the shortest island. It takes about 8 to 9 minutes to complete it. It might take longer for those who haven't played it before though. *You can also find a hidden Hypnotic costume by clicking on a window in Poptropica Towers. The window is on the green tower and is the window with the orange flower on the sill. *Even though the Early Poptropica sign says 'EST. 1983', there are countless continuity errors. For example, Time Tangled Island itself is a continuity error. *The Purple Giant is an obvious reference to Jack and the Beanstalk. Memorable Quotes Gallery Click here to see the gallery for Early Poptropica Island. Glitches *'Early Glitch:' If you've given the Prized Porker to the early poptropicans, give the Bucket to the poptropicans. Before the image of the Bucket is given to the poptropican, fly up and give the Flag to the early poptropican on the tower before the Bucket appears at the well. He will say he'll raise it once you've found all of their possessions. You have to click on the poptropican you gave the Bucket to to see the image of the Bucket being given to the poptropican and the ship to arrive. Reviews *'Speedy Wolf: '''This was an easy island, what else do you got Jeff? *'Giant Storm:' Easiest island to pass. It was good for Poptropica's first island. *'Golden Bug:' Good for first-time Poptropica players, or if you need credits. 7.5/10. *'Shaky Noodle: 'This is the easiest island I have EVER encountered, it was very easy, I did it over and over again. 8 out of 10. *'Fearless Tornado: 'Easiest island ever. Not that fun, but still. 8 out of 10. *'Short Bear: 'Super duper easy. 250 out of 10 *'Tough Burger: 'Easy but boring. 5 out of 10 *'EmperorAguila: '''I would recommend Early Poptropica Island for people who are bored and/or new to this game. 6/10 Fan Art Rescue Mission.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Rescue Mission the soda pop shop.jpg|Cutestar901: the soda pop shop Have a nice flight!.png|Have a nice flight! A Gold Medal Vacation.png|coolcheetah53:A gold medal vacation! External Links *Click here to play Early Poptropica Island on Poptropica. *Click here to visit the Mystery Train Island Tour page *Click here to watch the official Early Poptropica Island tutorial provided by Poptropcia Wiki Staff Member [[User:EmperorAguila|EmperorAguila]] *Click here to look at the Google Image Results for Early Poptropica Island Category:2007 Islands Category:Islands Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Easy Category:Early Poptropica Island Category:Poptropica Category:Videos Category:Picture Category:Early Poptropica